


Nezumi Blaido || Madara FF

by alextheschwabbel



Category: Nar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ninja, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheschwabbel/pseuds/alextheschwabbel
Summary: Wie selbstverständlich nahm ich dem Mädchen die Blumen ab. Sie lächelte schüchtern und spielte mit ihren Haaren. "Blaido-sama, ich hoffe sie gefallen Euch." Ich nickte. "Karai, hör auf zu flirten, komm endlich!", brüllte meine Schwester Kori. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie mich für den größten Playboy allerzeiten, dabei war es überhaupt nicht meine Schuld, dass mir die Frauen hinterherliefen. Freiwillig machte ich das auf keinen Fall. Ich wollte nur nicht unhöflich sein. Ich ließ das arme Mädchen einfach stehen und folgte meiner Schwester. Stiefschwester. Nicht einmal sie wusste, dass ich selbst eine Frau war. Nur mein Vater und ich kannten meinen richtigen Namen. Nezumi.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1

Hallo, mein Name ist Nezumi Blaido und ich bin einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Nee das klingt scheiße. Wieder durchstreichen. Götter spricht man doch nicht mit Hallo an, oder? Weiß das jemand? Egal. Liebe Götter. Mein Name ist Nezumi und ich suche einen neuen Vater. Naja suchen ist auch das falsche Wort. Sowas sucht man nicht. Aber ich bräuchte einen. Denn meiner ist ein Arschloch. Weil er keinen Sohn bekommen hatte, tut mein Vater einfach so, als hätte er einen. So wurde aus Nezumi Karai und aus mir schon im Kindesalter ein Junge. Zumindest äußerlich.

Ah. Da ruft ja der Vater des Jahres. Abendessen. Ich binde mir meine Brüste zusammen... Nein ihr habt nicht falsch gelesen..., ziehe mein Shirt wieder über und darüber noch einen dunkelgrünen Pullover. Denn nur weil ich meine Oberweite plattdrücke, ist sie noch lange nicht einfach weg. So einfach funktioniert's dann doch nicht. Dann binde ich auch noch meine Haare zusammen. Sie fallen glatt über meinen Rücken. Ich schiebe meine Ärmel nach oben, draußen sind es locker noch dreißig Grad, und überprüfe alles im Spiegel. Sehe ich männlich aus? Nein. Definitiv nicht. Meistens trage ich sowieso eine Rüstung, da wirke ich schon männlich. Aber für mein Vater stellt mein weibliches Gesicht kein Problem dar. Er gibt mich einfach als fünfzehnjährigen aus. Aber irgendwann werde ich zu alt sein, ich kann ja schlecht bei der imaginären fünfzehn stehenbleiben. Aber das ist auch nicht mein Problem.

"Karai, wo bleibst du?", ruft er. Bin ja da. Kein Stress. Ich betrete das Esszimmer und gucke erstaunt. Wir haben Besuch. Wir haben nie Besuch, was geht hier vor sich? "Das ist mein jüngerer Sohn Karai.", sagt mein Vater und beobachtet mich. "Hat das Clanoberhaupt keine Lust?", frage ich, ganz der freche fünfzehnjährige Junge. Mein Vater wirft mir einen finsteren Blick zu, die Besucher einen erstaunten. Beide scheinen aus dem Uchihaclan zu kommen und Treffen mit anderen Clans ist eigentlich die Aufgabe des Clanoberhaupts. "Mein Bruder hat leider sehr viel zu tun, ich nehme ihm nur was ab." Hah! Glatt gelogen. Mein Vater hasst seinen Bruder, er würde ihm niemals was abnehmen. Mein Vater ist sauer, weil er nicht Clanoberhaupt geworden ist. Und er hätte auch gern fünf starke Söhne gehabt, wie sein Bruder. Tragisch, tragisch.

"Setz dich, mein Junge.", sagt meine Stiefmutter und bietet mir einen Platz an. Ich setzte mich zwischen sie und meine Stiefschwester Kori. Die Beiden kennen mich erst seit dem ich theoretisch elf bin und wissen nicht, dass ich eigentlich sechs Jahre älter bin. Ich wäre Koris ältere Schwester. "Karai benimmt sich manchmal noch wie ein Kind, aber er ist einer der besten Kämpfer hier. Er wird auf Eurer Mission von Nutzen sein." Sag bloß, er hat mich endlich verkauft! Die Besucher mustern mich nochmal und ich seufze innerlich auf. Hoffentlich sind die nett. "Aufmüpfige Bengel brauchen wir nicht." Okay, dann halt nicht. Kori lacht leise und ich senke den Kopf. Nicht etwa weil ich mich für mein Benehmen schäme, sondern weil ich grinsen muss. Es ist einfach immer wieder lustig, dass mir alle abkaufen, ich sei ein Junge. Sogar der Uchihaclan.

"Wenn Ihr erstmal seht, was er drauf hat, werdet Ihr Eure Meinung mit Sicherheit ändern." Na hoffentlich. Was auch immer das für eine Mission ist, ich bin dabei. Ein paar Tage ohne meinen Vater sind wie Urlaub.

"Ich kann Karai morgen nicht unterrichten.", sagt meine Stiefmutter am Abendbrotstisch. Um den Schein zu waren, bekomme ich natürlich Unterricht. Voll bescheuert. All das hat mir mein Onkel schon längst beigebracht. Ich unterrichte im nächstgelegenen Dorf sogar selbst. Aber wir haben uns ja schon darauf geeinigt, dass mein Vater echt bescheuert ist. Noch bescheuerter wird es dann aber, als Izuna Uchiha vorschlägt, sein Bruder könne mich unterrichten, er habe schon die Uchihakinder unterrichtet. Mein Vater, der Idiot, hält das für eine wahnsinnig gute Idee. Madara Uchiha nicht. Und ich auch nicht. Von meiner Stiefmutter unterrichtet zu werden, ist eigentlich ganz entspannt, sie ist keine strenge Person. Aber Madara Uchiha sieht streng aus. Und da ich hier ja als Lausebengel bekannt bin, tue ich selbstverständlich auch im Unterricht so. Wenn mich alle für strohdumm halten, ist die Chance größer, dass ich niemandem komisch vorkomme. Für einen fünfzehnjährigen verhalte ich mich glaube ich ganz realistisch.

Madara Uchiha

Der Junge ist komisch. Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen warum, aber irgendwas an ihm stört mich. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er aussieht wie ein Mädchen und ganz und gar nicht für mein Vorhaben geeignet ist. Was soll ich mit diesem schwachen Kind? Der stirbt mir doch sofort weg. Und am Ende bekomme ich auch noch den Ärger dafür. "Ich finde sein Vater bildet sich zu viel auf ihn ein.", sage ich zu meinem Bruder. Izuna zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich finde, er benimmt sich wie ein Kind, dass sich in seinem Alter eben so benimmt." Ich schüttele energisch den Kopf. "So frech und ungezogen waren wir beide nicht. Obwohl, du vielleicht schon." Izuna grummelt beleidigt.

Spät in der Nacht wache ich auf, weil ich Schritte vor meiner Tür hören kann. Izuna und ich sind im Gästezimmer des Hauses Blaido untergebracht. Anscheinend sind die Wände hier dünn. Aber wer wandert auch um diese Zeit umher? Ich sehe zu meinem Bruder, der ganz friedlich schläft, er würde selbst dann weiterschlafen, wenn neben ihm eine Bombe hochgehen würde, und beschließe dann den Schritten zu folgen. Wer weiß, was da vor sich geht.

Es ist dieser Karai, natürlich ist er es! Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, irgendwas an ihm ist seltsam. Der schwarzhaarige Junge zieht sich Schuhe und Mantel an, hängt sich eine schwere Tasche über die Schultern und verschwindet dann leise aus der Tür. Ich folge ihm. Ich will wissen was er zu verbergen hat, auch um Izuna dann morgen zu sagen dass ich Recht habe. Karai verschwindet im Wald, ich bin ihm auf den Fersen, natürlich bemerkt er mich nicht.

Nezumi Blaido

Warum folgt mir dieser Uchihaspacko? Hat ihm noch keiner gesagt, dass der Blaidoclan nur aus Sensorninjas besteht? Oder unterschätzt er mich? Was für ein Vollidiot. Ich kenne ihn erst seit heute Abend, aber ich kann ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden. Was will der von mir? Egal, spätestens im Dorf werde ich ihn abhängen.

An einer geeigneten Stelle erschaffe ich einen Wasserdoppelgänger und lasse den für mich weitergehen. Da Madara Uchiha mich unterschätzt, ahnt er natürlich auch nichts von meinem Betrug und mein Plan geht auf. Ich selbst ziehe mir im Dunkeln des Waldes neue Sachen an, werde den Verband um meine Brust los und öffne meine schwarzen Haare, die mir gerade so über den Rücken reichen. Jetzt bin ich wieder eine einundzwanzigjährige Frau. Ich prüfe kurz ob Madara weit genug weg ist und lasse dann den Doppelgänger verschwinden. Vielleicht nimmt der Uchiha mich jetzt ein bisschen ernster!

Madara

Er hat sich in Wasser aufgelöst. Entweder war der Junge von Anfang an ein Doppelgänger gewesen, oder er hat mich bemerkt und sich selbst ausgetauscht. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Er kann mich nicht bemerkt haben, er ist doch nur ein dummer Junge.  
Ich beschließe, bis in das nächste Dorf zu gehen, irgendwo muss er ja sein.

Es ist sehr klein, viel los ist um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr. Von Karai natürlich keine Spur. Nur in einem Haus brennt noch Licht. Besser gesagt in einer Scheune.

Nezumi

Die Kinder sind müde. Wie immer haben sie einen harten Tag hinter sich. Durch das heiße Wetter fällt die Ernte dieses Jahr schlecht aus und die Dorfbewohner müssen noch härter arbeiten. Auch die Kinder. Aber sie wollen lernen, sonst wären sie nicht hier. Sie tun mir leid. Das Dorf ist eins der ärmsten in der Gegend. Deshalb unterrichte ich die Kinder, um ihnen eine Zukunft zu geben. Ich hoffe, dass ich die Stunden bald auf Nachmittags legen kann. Wenn die Erntesaison vorbei ist. Kinder sollen nachts im Bett liegen und schlafen. Stattdessen lernen sie Japanisch, Geschichte und Mathe.

Ich weiß, dass Madara in der Tür steht, bevor ich hochgucke. Kurz treffen sich unsere Blicke, dann ignoriere ich ihn. Er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er mich erkennen. Zur Sicherheit trage ich meistens eine Brille mit Fensterglas. Brillen machen in einem Gesicht viel aus.

"Sensei, da steht jemand." Mittlerweile hat Madara die Aufmerksamkeit aller Kinder. "Ich weiß, er wird uns schon sagen, was er möchte wenn er so weit ist.", sage ich. Madara zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, sagt aber nichts. "Wenn ihr eure Aufmerksamkeit bitte wieder auf unseren Text richten würdet." Die Kinder drehen sich wieder um und werfen Madara nur noch ab und an verstohlene Blicke zu.

"Ich suche einen Jungen Namens Karai Blaido.", sagt der Uchiha endlich. "Tut mir leid, da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen." Madara sieht mich finster an. Aber er hat sich mir nicht vorgestellt, also kann ich auch nicht wissen, dass er das Clanoberhaupt der Uchiha ist. Und deshalb sage ich du. Pech gehabt. Wenn er nur dumm in der Gegend rumstehen kann...

"Wie ist dein Name?" Ich lege seufzend das Buch weg. Ich merke schon, ich habe ihn etwas länger an der Backe. "Misaki Sanekawa.", stelle ich mich vor. Ich habe eindeutig zu viele Identitäten. "Dürfen wir deinen Namen auch erfahren?" Die Kinder sehen ihn abwartend an. "Madara. Madara Uchiha." "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Madara."

"Möchtest du dich setzen und mit uns Japanisch lernen?", frage ich, freundlich lächelnd. "Na wofür hältst du mich?" Für nicht sonderlich intelligent. Aber ich sollte es besser nicht zu weit treiben. "Nun gut, lieber Madara, wenn du nicht Japanisch lernen willst, dann kannst du genauso gut auch wieder gehen. Wir wollen das nämlich und du störst uns dabei." Ich glaube Madara und ich werden keine Freude. Weder als Misaki, noch als Karai und auch nicht als Nezumi.  
Er kann mich nicht leiden und ich ihn nicht. Ende der Geschichte.

Madara dreht sich um und geht. Ich winke und grinse und die Kinder lachen leise. Ich glaube, Madara will mir eine verpassen.

Madara

Was für eine blöde Kuh. Höflichkeit scheint ein Fremdwort für sie zu sein. In dieser Region sind irgendwie alle komisch. Warum unterrichtet sie diese Kinder eigentlich mitten in der Nacht?

Weil ich noch keine Lust habe, zurück zu gehen, verbringe ich meine Zeit in einer Bar. Die ist natürlich auch leer. Ich bin der einzige Kunde und deshalb labert der Barmann mich auch voll. Bis Karai wieder auftaucht. "Ach du bist das.", sagt er und lässt sich neben mich fallen. "Wo warst du, Balg?" Karai lacht. "Wieso interessiert dich das? Willst du mich jetzt doch mitnehmen?" Wie ich diesen Jungen verabscheue. Was glaubt er, wer er ist? Wenn er nicht noch ein Kind wäre, dann wäre er jetzt tot. "Ich nehme dich auf keinen Fall mit, was soll ich mit dir?" Karai seufzt.

"Einmal Sake bitte." "Du bist erst fünfzehn!" Karai zuckt mit den Schultern. "Dieses Dorf ist so arm, die nehmen auch mein Geld.", sagt er nur. Der Wirt lächelt mich entschuldigend an und schenkt dem Jungen ein.


	2. 2

**Nezumi**

Ich bin fast etwas enttäuscht. Madara Uchiha liegt mit dem Kopf auf dem Tresen und sabbert auf seinen Arm. Ein ziemlich entwürdigendes Bild. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ein Mann seiner Größe sollte mehr abkönnen, als drei Schälchen Sake. Ich erhebe mich von meinem Platz und grinse. "Die Rechnung geht auf ihn.", dann bin ich weg. Der Uchiha und ich sind noch immer keine Freunde, auch wenn wir zusammen getrunken hatten. Leider ist Madara noch immer dagegen, mich mitzunehmen. Und wenn ich ihn jetzt hier sitzen lasse, wird er seine Meinung wohl auch nicht ändern. Aber das ist es mir irgendwie wert.

"Hey du!" Ich drehe mich um. Es ist unfassbar, aber wahr. Madara Uchiha hat es tatsächlich geschafft mir zu folgen. Schade eigentlich. "Ich gratuliere, Uchihasan. Ihr seid wieder am Leben." Ich klatsche Beifall. Aber Madara versteht meine Stichelei überhaupt nicht weil er noch immer total dicht ist. "Hey Madara!" "Ja?" "Mein Name ist Nezumi Blaido." Madara sieht mich an und nickt und tut so als würde er verstehen, was ich sage. Ich lache laut. Das ist ja witzig. Der Uchiha legt den Kopf schief wie ein Hund. Das bringt mich natürlich noch mehr zum lachen. "Und soll ich dir mal was lustiges erzählen?", frage ich, während ich nach seinem Arm greife, weil er in eine völlig falsche Richtung laufen will. "Was denn?" "Ich hab heute Geburtstag. Ich werde zweiundzwanzig." Da es schon nach Mitternacht ist, kann man durchaus sagen, dass ich heute schon Geburtstag hab. Also zumindest Nezumi Blaido hat Geburtstag. Karais verstorbene Schwester. "Soll ich dir auch was witziges verraten?", flüstert Madara mir ins Ohr. Ich werde das niemals vergessen. Ein betrunkener Madara Uchiha, um das noch einmal erleben zu dürfen, würde ich Geld bezahlen. "Als mein Bruder noch klein war, hat er immer ein total bescheuertes Lied gesungen. Willst du es hören?" Ich nicke heftig und bleibe stehen um Madara besser anzusehen. Der will doch nicht ernsthaft was singen, oder? Onkel Kirio hat zwar gesagt, dass Uchiha nicht trinken können und sie deshalb langweilig wären, aber das übertrifft alle meine Erwartungen.

"Alles Gute für dich, die Geschenke krieg ich, den Kuchen kannst du suchen, den findest du nicht."

Ich mache mir fast in die Hose vor lachen. Danke, dass ich geboren wurde. Nur für diesen einen Moment hat meine Mutter mich damals aus sich rausgepresst. Danke Mama. Wirklich, danke!

**Madara**

Am nächsten Morgen wirft Izuna mich aus dem Bett. Angeblich würden wir sonst ein überaus wichtiges Ereignis verpassen. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und ein bisschen schlecht ist mir auch. Aber das ist ja nichts neues. Sake ist einfach verdammt stark. Izuna verdreht bloß die Augen und murmelt was von "Selbst schuld." Was für einen lieben, kleinen Bruder ich doch habe. Als mir schließlich einfällt, wie schlecht es dem Blaidojungen gehen muss, finde ich doch einen Grund aufzustehen. Ich kann den Jungen nicht ausstehen, ihn heute ein bisschen leiden zu sehen wird mich also sicher aufheitern.

Yaiba Blaido hält den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Frau und seine Tochter weinen. In der Mitte des Tisches steht ein Blumenkranz, der um ein Bild gelegt wurde. Das Bild zeigt ein junges Mädchen, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem breiten Lächeln. "Madarasama, Izunasama, nehmt Platz und trauert mit uns. Heute währe der zweiundzwanzigste Geburtstag meiner Tochter gewesen. Sie ist bereits mit sechs gestorben.", schnieft Yaiba. Zweiundzwanzig. Das sagt mir irgendwas. Aber ich weiß nicht was. "Wie war ihr Name?", fragt mein Bruder. "Nezumi. Ihr Name war Nezumi." Nezumi, wiederhole ich in Gedanken. Sie kommt mir bekannt vor, aber das kann natürlich nicht sein. Irgendwas ist hier doch eigenartig. 

**Nezumi**

Es ist wie jedes Jahr seltsam sich selbst zu betrauern. Ich habe sogar meinen eigenen Grabstein. Ich bin mit sechs Jahren gestorben. Ich hatte tatsächlich damals hohes Fieber gehabt. Vater hat mich sterben lassen und ein paar Jahre später wurde Karai geboren. Da Vater kaum soziale Kontakte hatte, fiel niemandem auf, dass meine Mutter schon lange nicht mehr lebte. Vaters Plan ging direkt auf. Jahre lang durfte ich das Haus nie verlassen. Bis ich überzeugend genug war, um jedem vorzuspielen ein Junge zu sein. Und jetzt war ich der fünfzehnjahrige Karai und Vater hatte eine Chance aus mir ein Clanoberhaupt zu machen um seinem Bruder eins auszuwischen. Aber Onkel Kirio wusste schon lange, was passiert war. Vor Vater tut er immernoch so, als wüsste er von nichts.

Aber ich werde nicht ewig fünfzehn bleiben können. Irgendwann wird Karai männlicher werden müssen. Er kann nicht ewig in der Pubertät bleiben. Ich freue mich auf den Tag an dem ich es Vater endlich heimzahlen kann. Aber noch muss Nezumi warten. Auf den richtigen Moment.

Madara scheint sich nicht wirklich an gestern erinnern zu können. Ist auch besser so. Er guckt nur ein bisschen komisch als er den Namen Nezumi hört. Aber das ist auch alles. Ich gucke auf mein sechsjähriges ich und seufze innerlich. Madara Uchiha, hör auf so stur zu sein und nimm mich mit, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf meinen Vater!

**Madara**

Karai sieht, zu meiner Enttäuschung, überhaupt nicht so aus, wie ich mich fühle. Entweder kann er es gut überspielen, oder er hat tatsächlich keinen Kater. Sind alle Blaidos hier so trinkfest? Ich hingegen habe keine Lust den Bengel jetzt auch noch zu unterrichten, hätte ich aber auch ohne Kater nicht.

Ich habe das Gefühl, je länger ich hier sitze und Karai zuhörte, desto dümmer werde ich. Im Ernst, hatte der Junge jemals das Lesen beigebracht bekommen? Ich glaube er muss mal zu dieser Misaki und ihren Schülern, ich wette die Kinder sind alle besser als dieser Junge vor mir. Allein die Tatsache, dass wir die Blaidos in der nächsten Schlacht brauchen, hält mich davon ab den Jungen zu erwürgen. Wie kann ein Mensch so dumm sein? Lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit! Es ist schon frech genug, dass wir so lange warten müssen, bis das eigentliche Clanoberhaupt Zeit hat. Aber ich habe dieses Mal keine andere Wahl, als abzuwarten. Damals hatte mein Vater es nicht geschafft, die Blaidos für sich zu gewinnen. Seit dem sind die Blaidos Waffenlieferanten für den Senjuclan. Aber ich werde es besser machen, als mein Vater. Ich will nicht nur Waffen von ihnen, ich will sie direkt in meinen Truppen haben.

Karai hat aufgehört den Text vor ihm zu lesen. Stattdessen steht er auf, und verlässt den Raum. Darf er das? Seit wann entscheiden die Schüler, dass der Unterricht aufhört?! Aber entgegen meinen Erwartungen, kommt der Junge zurück und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Er stellt ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch, dann schüttet er irgendwelche Kräuter hinein und sieht zu, wie sie sich darin auflösen. Er schiebt das Gemisch zu mir rüber und sieht mich auffordernd an. Bilde ich es mir ein, oder schimmert das Wasser grünlich? Er erwartet doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das trinke? "Worauf wartet Ihr?", fragt Karai, jetzt genervt. "Wenn du mich vergiften willst, musst du dich wirklich besser anstellen." Der Junge verdreht die Augen und trinkt selbst einen Schluck von dem dreckigen Wasser. "Ich ertrage einfach Euer Gesicht nicht mehr, vielleicht wird es besser, wenn Ihr keine Kopfschmerzen mehr habt."

Das da vor mir soll gegen meine Kopfschmerzen helfen? Überhaupt, woher weiß er das? Sieht man mir das so sehr an? Ich kippe das Zeug in einem Zug runter, ich will auf keinen Fall wissen, wonach es schmeckt. Grünes Wasser sollte man eher nicht trinken. "Das wird dich auch nicht von deinen Aufgaben befreien.", stelle ich direkt klar. Nur weil er einmal nett zu mir ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich ihn entlasse. "Keine Sorge, mein Onkel wird mich hier rausholen." Karai grinst und klappt das Buch zu.

In diesem Moment geht hinter ihm die Tür zum Salon auf. "Guten Morgen Karai, Uchihasama." Wenn ich richtig aufgepasst habe, dann ist sein Onkel das Clanoberhaupt. Unfassbar, dass er mir nur kurz zunickt. Warum hatte hier denn niemand Manieren?! Kein Wunder, dass Karai so ein Lausebengel ist. Wenn die Blaidos nicht so stark wären und ich nicht so gespannt darauf wäre, welche denn nun ihre spezielle Clanfähigkeit ist, dann würde ich mir jetzt einen neuen Clan suchen. Über ihre spezielle Fähigkeit gibt es bis jetzt nämlich nur Gerüchte. Es wird also langsam Zeit, herauszufinden, was genau diesen Clan so besonders macht.

"Karai ich brauche dich!"

"Jetzt sofort? Vater hat mir eine Stunde Japanisch mit Uchihasama aufgedrückt." Karai steht auf und streckt seinen Rücken durch.

"Ja, jetzt sofort. Wir haben einen Brief bekommen, den wir nicht entschlüsseln können. Und ich muss noch zu einer Versammlung mit dem Senjuclan, ich schaffs nicht so schnell."

Innerlich fange ich an zu kochen. Niemand versetzt mich, Madara Uchiha, schon gar nicht für den Senjuclan. Ich erhebe mich mit geballten Fäusten und will dem Clanoberhaupt der Blaidos meine Meinung um die Ohren hauen, da legt Karai eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Ich komme sofort, Onkel, geh schon mal vor." Der Blaido nickt und verlässt den Salon ohne mich noch einmal zu beachten.

"Wenn Ihr ein Bündnis mit dem Blaidoclan haben möchtet, müsst Ihr Geduld haben. Onkel macht sowieso was und wann er will. Und er hasst, wenn ihn jemand stressen will. Er vergisst Euch ganz sicher nicht, er hat einen Grund, warum er zuerst die Senju sprechen will." Der dümmliche Ausdruck ist aus Karais Gesicht verschwunden. Er wirkt auf einmal ganz anders. Wie jemanden, den man ernst nehmen kann. Komischer Junge. Überhaupt, er kann kein Japanisch lesen aber auf einmal soll er irgendwelche Schriften entschlüsseln. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Warum macht Karai das, warum stellt er sich so dumm wenn er es gar nicht ist?

"Hier stimmt etwas nicht." Mein Bruder ignoriert mich. Stattdessen blättert er in irgendeinem Buch, dass er aus der Bibliothek geklaut hat. "Izuna!" "Oh, tut mir leid, ich dachte du redest wieder mit dir selbst, was wolltest du denn?" "Ich hab gesagt, hier stimmt was nicht!" Izuna verdreht die Augen. "Jetzt lass doch den armen Jungen in Ruhe, hast du nichts besseres zu tun?" Izuna verstand den Ernst der Lage nicht. Genervt verschränkte ich die Arme. "Aber er hat etwas zu verbergen. Er hat sich gestern rausgeschlichen und heute hat er so getan als könnte er nicht lesen." Izuna legt das Buch weg und sieht mich ganz ernst an. "Madara, ich glaube der Junge hat einfach keinen Bock auf dich." Ich werfe das Buch nach ihm. Irgendwie habe ich gehofft, Izuna würde mich ein wenig aufheitern, aber anscheinend hat er sich dagegen entschieden.

"Du übertreibst!", brüllt jemand auf dem Flur. War das Karai? "Ach, sieh mal, jetzt musst du Karai gar nicht mehr beschatten, er ist so nett und lässt uns an seinem Gespräch teilhaben." "Sei doch mal still, Izuna." Wegen seinem dummen Kommentar habe ich jetzt verpasst, was die zweite Person zu sagen hatte. "Du fliegst bald auf, ist dir das denn nicht klar?!" "Karai du bist zu laut.", hören wir seinen Vater sagen. "Und du bist zu dumm! Was glaubst du wie lange man dir das noch abkauft?!" Izuna und ich sehen uns gleichzeitig an. Und ich grinse, weil ich Recht habe. Hier stimmt etwas nicht. "Bist du sicher, dass es Karai ist, der etwas zu verbergen hat? Ich finde der alte Blaido hat sich gerade auch sehr verdächtig gemacht." Beide scheinen unter einer Decke zu stecken. "Aber du hast recht, der Junge ist nicht dumm. Der hat sich ganz sicher nicht zufällig genau vor unserer Tür gestritten."

"Du willst ihn nicht ernsthaft schon wieder verfolgen, oder?" Diesmal ignoriere ich meinen Bruder. Natürlich werde ich Karai wieder verfolgen. Solange das Clanoberhaupt nicht zurück ist, habe ich eh nichts besseres zu tun. Und heute entwischt er mir nicht. "Du hast doch echt einen Schaden." Izuna schält sich trotzdem aus seiner Decke und zieht sich seinen Pullover über. "Aber ich komme mit, ich glaube der Junge hat uns indirekt um Hilfe gebeten." Es ist mir natürlich total egal, ob er um unsere Hilfe gebeten hat, oder nicht, ich will lediglich wissen, mit was wir es hier zu tun haben, bevor ich ein Bündnis mit diesem Clan schließe.

Genau wie gestern folgen wir Karai im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Anscheinend ist er wieder auf dem Weg in dieses Dorf. Ob er wieder in der Bar sitzt? Allerdings geben wir uns diesmal mehr Mühe unentdeckt zu bleiben. "Was wenn er eine Freundin hat?", fragt Izuna leise. "Dann brauchen wir ihn nicht mehr beschatten." "Das ist irgendwie aufregend, ich fühle mich wie damals, als wir Kinder waren." Izuna lacht leise, wegen ihm fliegen wir noch auf. "Du meinst, als du mich damals beschattet hast um mich dann an Vater zu verraten." Ich würde wohl nie vergessen, wie Izuna meine kurze Freundschaft zu Hashirama beendet hatte. Zwar hatte er das Richtige getan und mich wieder auf den richtigen Weg gebracht, aber ich finde damit hätte er sich ruhig Zeit lassen können. "Du weißt genau, dass ich nur auf Vaters Befehl gehandelt habe, Mann, immer machst du die Stimmung kaputt!" Ich verdrehe die Augen. Was für eine Stimmung bitte? Das was wir hier machen ist äußerst wichtig, er sollte das ernster nehmen.

"Wo ist er hin?", fragt Izuna plötzlich. Karai ist weg! "Scheiße, das ist, weil du mit mir diskutieren musstest!" Izuna zeigt mir einen Vogel. "Du spinnst doch!" Manchmal bin ich froh, dass Vater nicht mehr am Leben ist, ich glaube er würde anfangen zu weinen, weil wir so enttäuschend sind. Ich liebe meinen Bruder, aber wir sollten definitiv nicht zusammen arbeiten...


	3. 3

Was ist denn los mit denen, jetzt verfolgen die mich schon zu zweit! Haben die keine Lust mehr auf Schlaf, oder was? Anscheinend hat sich auch noch immer niemand die Mühe gemacht, ihnen zu verraten, dass der Blaidoclan aus Sensorninjas besteht. Alles was ich will ist, die armen Kinder zu unterrichten, ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?! Erst will sich mein Vater mir in den Weg stellen und jetzt hab ich diese Spackos am Hals. Was wollen die eigentlich von mir. was hab ich dem Uchihaclan getan? 

Aber auch heute finde ich einen passenden Zeitpunkt um zu verschwinden. Ich unterdrücke mein Chakra, falls sie auf die Idee kommen, ihr Sharingan zu benutzen und schlage dann eine andere Richtung ein. Ist zwar ein Umweg, aber dann komme ich eben von der anderen Seite ins Dorf. Was für Idioten. Grinsend befreie ich mich von meinem Band und ziehe mich um. "Anscheinend sind die in eine völlig andere Richtung gelaufen.", sage ich zu mir selbst, denn dass Chakra der beiden kann ich schon länger nicht mehr spüren. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das der Madara Uchiha ist, von dem alle reden." Auf einmal spüre ich einen Luftzug neben meinem Ohr und bevor ich überhaupt begreifen kann, was passiert ist, blutet mein Ohr. "Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich der echte Madara Uchiha bin." Er steht hinter mir, wie ist er mir entgangen? Jetzt spüre ich auch wieder Izuna Uchihas Chakra, aber wie ist das möglich? Können die zwei etwa auch ihren Chakrafluss unterbrechen, so wie ich? Seinen eigenen Chakrafluss zu unterbrechen oder gar ganz zu unterbinden, fordert das Maximum an Konzentration und Chakrakontrolle. Anscheinend beherrschen sie dies beides. 

Wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehe, dann weiß Madara Uchiha wer ich wirklich bin. "Du kannst mir nicht mehr entkommen, Karai." Da muss ich ihm recht geben. Meine Chancen stehen schlecht. Ich schaue auf die Brille, die ich in den Händen halte. Dann lasse ich sie ins Gras fallen. Weglaufen ist zwecklos, das einzige was mir bleibt ist die Wahrheit. Und wenn Madara mich verrät, dann bleibt mir das Dorf als Zufluchtsort. "Was ist, hast du auf einmal doch Angst vor mir?"

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. "Sicher nicht." Ich habe ganz bestimmt keine Angst vor ihm. Madara schaut verwirrt zuerst in mein Gesicht und dann auf meinen Ausschnitt. Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet. Aber schlussendlich ist "Huh?" alles, wozu er im stande ist. "Ja richtig, ich bin eine Frau.", sage ich genervt. Madara schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich brauche eine Erklärung." Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angeht. Ob ich nun ein Mann oder eine Frau bin, ist für Euch überhaupt nicht relevant."

Jetzt kann ich Izuna Uchihas Chakra wieder spüren und natürlich kommt er auf uns zu. "Könnt ihr euch nicht um euren eigenen Scheiß kümmern?!" Frustriert werfe ich mir meine Tasche über die Schulter. "Wenn ich Euch das wirklich erklären muss, dann kommt in einer Stunde zu der Bar von gestern. Aber ohne Euren Bruder!" Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. Ist mir egal, was Madara Uchiha jetzt macht.

"Sake bitte!", rufe ich dem Wirt entgegen, als ich die Bar betrete. Madara ist schon da. Genau wie gestern sitzt er am Tresen. "Da bist du ja endlich, Blaido." Tatsächlich ist er allein hier. "Mein Name ist Nezumi." Ich setze mich neben ihn auf den Barhocker. "Eigentlich habe ich Euch das gestern schon erzählt, aber ich glaube Ihr wart zu betrunken um mich überhaupt zu verstehen." Madara murmelt etwas unverständliches, aber es ist ganz sicher nichts nettes. "Ihr habt mir gestern sogar ein Geburtstagslied gesungen." Madara schiebt die Flasche Sake, die er bestellt hat, in meine Richtung und ich muss leise lachen. Nichts zu trinken ist eine kluge Entscheidung von ihm.

"Also schön. Warum bist du nicht tot und was ist mit Karai passiert?"

"Karai existiert nicht. Hat er auch nie. Mein Vater hat Nezumi nach einer schweren Krankheit damals sterben lassen und aus mir Karai gemacht. Kori ist meine Stiefschwester, deswegen können sie und ihre Mutter das auch nicht wissen."

"Und warum der ganze Aufwand? Das ist doch komplett hirnverbrannt."

"Meine Mutter ist früh gestorben, dabei hatte Vater noch ein paar Söhne geplant. Er war schon immer neidisch auf Onkel Kirio, Vater war der ältere der beiden und wurde trotzdem nicht zum Clanoberhaupt ernannt. Weißt du, bei uns wird das Clanoberhaupt vom Volk bestimmt, wenn das vorherige Clanoberhaupt niemanden ernennt. Aber Frauen ist es natürlich nicht erlaubt, Clanoberhaupt zu werden, weil sie das Dorf nicht beschützen können. Also hat mein Vater einen Jungen aus mir gemacht. Ich sollte mich bei den Dorfbewohnern beliebt machen und das Oberhaupt werden." 

"Aber wie lange wollte er das durchziehen? Du siehst nicht sehr männlich aus. Wie dumm ist der Mann?" 

Ich schenke mir Sake nach. "Gut, dass du dich das auch fragst, aber letztes Jahr hat Vater dreimal versucht, Onkel Kirios Haus anzuzünden. Ich glaube je älter Vater wird, desto verrückter wird er. Er glaubt wohl, dass ich schon bald das nächste Clanoberhaupt werde und ihn dann zum nächsten Clanoberhaupt ernenne." 

"Das ist das Dümmste, was ich je gehört habe. Wie konnte er bis jetzt damit durchkommen?!" 

"Ganz einfach, weil Onkel Kirio ihn ignoriert. Er weiß, wer ich wirklich bin und er weiß auch, was sein Bruder so tut, aber es kümmert ihn einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich denkt er so wie du und das ganze ist ihm einfach zu blöd." 

"Sag mal, heißt das für dich nicht mindestens Madarasama?" 

"Dann heißt es für dich aber auch Karaisama. Ich habe es aufgegeben, jetzt wo ich sowieso schon so ehrlich zu dir bin. Du bist nicht mein Clanoberhaupt und hast dir auch nicht meinen Respekt verdient, also bist du für mich nur Madara Uchiha." 

Madara runzelt die Stirn, meine Antwort gefällt ihm nicht. "Aber du willst doch unbedingt, dass ich dich mitnehme, solltest du dir da nicht ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben?"

"Ich kriech dir nicht in den Arsch! Ich wollte auch nur mit, damit ich meinen Vater loswerde, aber er hat mir heute offenbart, dass er mitkommen wird. Also ich bin glücklich, wenn ich einfach hierbleibe, vielleicht nutze ich meine Chance und verlasse den Clan." 

Madara seufzt und schenkt sich noch einmal nach, wahrscheinlich endet dieser Abend so wie gestern. "Ist mir völlig egal, was du tust. Aber ich muss den Alten mitnehmen, sonst müssen Izuna und ich auf der Straße schlafen." 

Ich lachte leise. Verdient hätten sie es, diese Nervensägen. "Kann ich mich wenigstens darauf verlassen, dass das unter uns bleibt? Nicht mal dein Bruder darf davon wissen." 

"Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich dich leiden kann oder nicht. aber meinetwegen. Für mich hat diese Information sowieso keinen Wert. Ich könnte höchstens deinen Vater erpressen, aber der ist so dumm, der macht eh was ich will." 

"Also ich kann sagen, ich kann dich überhaupt nicht leiden und ich bin froh, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben muss."

Madara trinkt seinen Sake in einem Schluck.   
  


"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du weißt genau, dass du nicht viel abkannst und jetzt pennst du schon wieder auf dem Tresen." Madara antwortet nicht. Er sieht genauso entwürdigt aus, wie gestern. "Dieses Mal lassen Sie ihn aber nicht wieder hier liegen, oder?", fragt der Wirt beunruhigt. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein, diesmal nicht." Er kommt mir ja so oder so hinterher. "Komm, _Madarasama,_ dein Bruder fragt sich bestimmt schon wo du bist." Ich bewege den Uchiha dazu, aufzustehen und lege mir seinen Arm um meinen Nacken.

"Ich kann dich auch nicht leiden, Nezumi.", verrät er mir im Halbschlaf. Na das war doch schön zu hören. Aber wenigstens nennt er mich Nezumi. Er kann natürlich nicht wissen, wie viel mir das bedeutet, aber einmal meinen Namen zu hören lässt mich wieder lächeln. "Na, willst du mir das nicht noch mal sagen?" "Ich kann dich nicht leiden, Nezumi.", nuschelt er. Ich glaube der betrunkene Madara und ich verstehen uns ein wenig besser. "Was hast du gesagt?" "Ich hab gesagt, ICH KANN DICH NICHT LEIDEN, NEZUMI!" Wenn ich eine Hand frei hätte, dann würde ich ihm jetzt durch die Haare wuscheln, aber dein einen Arm habe ich um seine Taille gelegt und mit der anderen muss ich seinen Arm festhalten, damit er mir nicht von meinen Schultern rutscht. "Danke, Madara." 

Ich mische wieder ein Kräutergetränk zusammen und gehe dann als Karai nach unten um mit den anderen zu frühstücken. Wie ich es mir bereits gedacht habe, sieht Madara nicht mehr lebendig aus. Alkohol sollte man ihm verbieten, er sieht aus, als würde er gleich auf den Tisch kotzen. Sollte das passieren, werde ich ihn auslachen, das steht fest. Allerdings ist ein lebendiger Madara mir mehr von Nutzen, er muss immerhin erst einen Deal mit meinem Onkel aushandeln, bevor er meinen Vater mitnehmen kann und ich den alten Sack endlich loswerde. Deshalb stelle ich ihm das Glas vor direkt vor die Nase. Meinen Kräutermix erkennt er sofort und rümpft angewidert die Nase. "Uchihasama, ich brauche Euch als Tester für meine neuste Spezialität.", lüge ich. "Ich habe sogar den Geschmack verbessert.", heimlich zwinkere ich ihm zu, bevor ich mich auf meinen Platz fallen lasse. "Karai, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so medizininteressiert bist, Kori muss dich unbedingt mal zum Kräutersammeln mitnehmen.", freut sich meine Stiefmutter. Meine kleine, große Schwester wirft mir einen genervten Blick zu. 

"Das ist eigentlich ganz okay." Überrascht hebe ich den Kopf. "Nur am Aussehen solltest du was machen, keiner trinkt freiwillig Dreck." Izuna Uchiha mustert uns beide fragend. Bestimmt hat er meine Lüge durchschaut, denn Madara und ich können uns nicht ausstehen und ich würde ihn niemals nach seiner Meinung fragen. Und auch Madara hätte seine Chance genutzt und etwas abfälliges gesagt. 

"Hast du noch mehr davon?", fragt Koris Mutter. "Nö.", antworte ich stumpf und sie seufzt. "Ach übrigens, Karai." Ich schaue Kori an, während ich meinen Reis kaue. "Mich haben heute Morgen gleich zwei Mädchen belästigt und ich mich über dich ausgefragt!" Sowohl als Karai und als Nezumi ist mir das irgendwie unangenehm. Betreten starre ich den Tisch an. "Tut mir leid, aber was soll ich tun?" Kori zuckt mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, hör einfach auf zu existieren oder so." Das tut schon weh. Aber sie hat auch irgendwo recht. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was mich nach meiner Krankheit erwartet, dann wäre ich lieber daran gestorben. Ich hab mich damals auch noch gefreut, dass mein Vater mich gerettet hat. Er hätte es bleiben lassen sollen. Ich wäre Kori wirklich gern eine richtige Schwester gewesen, aber ich habe sie Jahrelang verstoßen. Hätte ich sie und ihre Mutter näher an mich heran gelassen, dann hätten sie es ganz sicher herausgefunden. 

"Kori, entschuldige dich bei deinem Bruder!", fordert ihre Mutter. "Schon gut.", sage ich und erhebe mich ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. "Ich bin ein furchtbarer Bruder, ich weiß. Passt schon." Ich hebe meine Hand verschwinde dann aus der Küche, nicht ohne meinem Vater noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich mag sogar Madara hundert mal lieber als dich, denke ich mir. "Karai, du hast noch nichts gegessen!", ruft mir meine Stiefmutter hinterher. 


	4. 4

"Sicher dass es Karai ist, der eine Freundin hat?", fragt mein kleiner Bruder misstrauisch. Ich habe ihm gestern erzählt, dass Karai bloß eine Freundin im Nachbardorf hat und wir ihn deshalb nicht länger beschatten müssen. "Was hab ich denn damit zu tun?" "Na du willst schon wieder da hin! Wenn du heute Nacht wieder besoffen nach Hause kommst, dann bring ich dich eigenhändig um, Madara!" Manchmal macht Izuna sogar mir Angst. "Also, wer ist die Frau zu der du so unbedingt willst?" "Sie ist Lehrerin, sie unterrichtet die-" Izuna grinst siegessicher. "Du hast mich verarscht!" Izuna streckt mir die Zunge raus. "Das haben kleine Brüder so an sich. Na dann mal raus mit dir, küss sie von mir." Ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen ihm nichts zu sagen, aber es ist viel einfacher, wenn er denkt, ich würde nur wegen dieser Lehrerin nachts verschwinden. In Wirklichkeit habe ich keinen Grund, wieder in das Dorf zu gehen. Ich muss Karai... Nezumi nicht mehr beschatten, aber ich habe dennoch das Bedürfnis, sie bei ihrem nächtlichen Unterricht zu stören. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass sie stärker ist, als ich gedacht habe. 

"Madara, was zur Hölle willst du denn hier?" Sie freut sich natürlich überhaupt nicht, mich zu sehen, das war mir klar. "Tu so, als wäre ich nicht da. Ich bin nur hier um herauszufinden ob du nützlich bist oder nicht." "Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit.", sagt sie mürrisch. Wenn Blicke töten könnten... Noch sind es nur Nezumi und ich, anscheinend bin ich überpünktlich. Nezumi steht vorn und hängt Plakate an die Wand, die sie mit Nadeln feststicht. Heute trägt sie wieder ihre Brille und Lippenstift hat sie ebenfalls aufgetragen. Schon die ganze Zeit frage ich mich, wie sie es immer schafft, diese Brüste zu verstecken, wie ist das möglich? 

Schon bald kommen die ersten Kinder. "Sensei, der komische Mann ist wieder da.", staunt ein Mädchen und dann setzt das Kind sich einfach neben mich. Dabei habe ich mich extra nach ganz hinten gesetzt. Und weil die Kleine und ich hier bereits sitzen, passen sich die anderen Kinder an und Nezumi schenkt mir noch einen ihrer Todesblicke. "Kannst du schon lesen?", fragt mich ein blonder Junge. "Ja, Madara kann bereits lesen, ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Jetzt wo ich eure Aufmerksamkeit habe, kommt doch bitte alle nach vorn, ihr müsst nicht an der Wand kauern." Die Kinder rutschen ein ganzes Stück nach vorn und sehen mich dann alle abwartend an. "Madara, wärst du so freundlich?" Oh, wie ich ihr angepisstes Gesicht liebe... mag. Es amüsiert mich, wie sie versucht, ihren Ärger zurückzuhalten. Trotzdem mache ich das, was sie möchte, ich darf den Kindern hier kein schlechtes Vorbild sein. 

"Wo sind Kato und Miyano, weiß das jemand?" Genau in diesem Moment kommen zwei weitere Kinder in die Scheune, die hier als Schule dient. Das kleine Mädchen schiebt ihren Bruder in den Raum. Der Junge trägt einen Verband um den Kopf und er scheint außerdem nur noch einen Arm zu haben, sein rechter Ärmel ist unten einfach zugeknotet. Ich könnte schwören, dass letztens noch alle Kinder zweiarmig gewesen sind. Anscheinend liege ich richtig, denn Nezumi eilt sofort auf die Kinder zu und nimmt dem Mädchen ihren Bruder ab. "Kato, Miyano, wie ist das passiert?" "Kato und ich haben im Wald gespielt und dabei ist Kato in eine Falle gelaufen und... und eine Bombe ging hoch-" Das Mädchen fängt an zu weinen. Nezumi kniet sich vor die Kinder und nimmt beide in ihre Arme. "Aber was macht ihr dann hier, ihr solltet zuhause sein und euch ausruhen." Die Kinder schütteln den Kopf. "Wir dürfen keine von Euren Stunden verpassen, Sensei, Ihr seid doch unsere Hoffnung.", schluchzt die kleine Miyano. Ich muss schlucken. Ich habe wirklich Mitleid mit diesen Kindern, in diesen Zeiten ein Kind zu sein, ist eine unvorstellbare Qual. 

"Hier.", ich reiche Nezumi ein kleines Glasgefäß. Sie sieht zu mir auf und hebt eine Augenbraue. "Schmerzmittel. Bevor der Junge noch Fieber bekommt. Ich reiche ihr die dazugehörige Nadel. "Aber besser nur die halbe Dosis, mich haut die ganze immer schon ein bisschen weg." Nezumi zögert nicht lange, sie fügt Nadel und Glas zusammen und versenkt das Metall dann im gesunden Arm des Jungen. "Du bist aber kein Vergleich, Madara.", sagt sie dann ganz stumpf. Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie auf meine Alkoholunverträglichkeit anspielt? Die Blaido gibt mir den Rest der Dosis wieder zurück. Das sollte der Junge morgen bekommen. Nezumi richtet sich auf und legt mir ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. "Danke Madara, du bist klasse.", sagt sie leise. "Ich weiß." 

"Kinder, ihr wisst doch alle, dass es gefährlich ist, allein in den Wald zu gehen." Die Kinder nicken. "Aber das ist blöd, Sensei. Warum ist überhaupt immer Krieg?" "Weil viele Staaten unzufrieden sind und mehr Macht und Größe wollen.", bricht Nezumi das Thema aufs Wichtigste runter, aber damit gab sich die kleine Miyano nicht zufrieden. "Ich will aber wissen, was da draußen passiert! Ich hab Papa gefragt, aber der weiß es auch nicht. Du musst es doch wissen, Sensei!" Nezumi verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust und seufzt. "Was möchtest du denn wissen? Ich kann ja schlecht den ganzen Kriegsverlauf erklären." "Warum nicht?", wollte Kato wissen. "Weil wir jetzt Japanisch haben, nicht Geschichte, ganz einfach." 

Die Kinder scheinen Geschichte lieber zu mögen, als Japanisch und Nezumi gibt erstaunlich schnell auf, den Kindern den Text zu diktieren. "Warum fragt ihr nicht einfach den Experten?", sagt sie schließlich und legt ihr Buch weg und schaut mich an. "Wir haben heute das Glück, Madara Uchiha bei uns zu haben, das Clanoberhaupt des Uchihaclans.", stellt sie mich einmal richtig vor. "Der komische Mann ist ein Krieger?" Was ist denn an mir bitte so komisch?! 

Ich scheine keine andere Wahl zu haben, als mich zu erheben und nach vorn zu kommen. "Also gut Kinder, ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen. Es gibt die fünf großen Reiche, das Feuerreich, das Land des Donners, Das Wasserreich, das Land der Erde und... was ist das?" Ist das Chakra? Die Kinder scheinen sich über die bläuliche Substanz, die im Raum schwebt, überhaupt nicht zu wundern. Neben mir hat sich das seltsame Chakra zu einer Art Karte geformt. So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie kann Chakra einfach frei durch den Raum schweben? 

"Das ist doch nur Misakisensei.", erklärt ein Kind, aber mir erklärt sich hier gar nichts. Es sieht aus wie leuchtendes Wasser, aber Wasser kann man nicht formen. Nicht so. Ich sehe zu, wie sich auf der Karte das Windreich bildet, dass ich noch nicht genannt habe. Etwas neugierig strecke ich meine Hand aus und erwarte, dass mein Handschuh nass wird, aber meine Hand gleitet widerstandslos durch die Karte. Wie macht Nezumi das? Egal, das kann ich sie später fragen, ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen. 

"Neben diesen fünf großen Reichen, gibt es noch viele Kleinstaaten, die zwischen ihnen liegen. Unter anderem fühlen sich diese Kleinstaaten durch die großen Reiche bedroht und versuchen sich deshalb mehr Macht und ein größeres Gebiet zu erkämpfen, wobei sie vor allem untereinander kämpfen. Früher wurden Shinobiclans als Söldner angeheuert, wodurch sich jegliche Spannungen zwischen den verschiedenen Clans verschärft haben und diese deshalb auch innerhalb der fünf großen Reiche aneinander geraten sind. Mittlerweile gibt es im ganzen Feuerreich nur noch Allianzen aus verschiedenen Söldnerclans, die so stark sind, das nicht einmal der Feudalherr des Feuerreichs sie aufhalten kann." 

Auf Nezumis Chakrakarte verschwinden die anderen Reiche, bis das Feuerreich übrig bleibt. "Na, wisst ihr, welcher Clan sich in unserer Region befindet?", fragt sie die Kinder. "Das weiß ich, das ist der Blaidoclan!", ruft ein Junge. Nezumi nickt. "Bis jetzt ist der Blaidoclan nur ein Waffenlieferant für den Senjuclan, aber momentan werden die Blaidos von der südlichen Allianz bedroht, weil die das mitbekommen haben und nun ebenfalls Waffen haben wollen." Über die Karte ziehen sich Linien, ohne dass Nezumi einen Finger rührt. Die Kinder schauen sie mit großen Augen an, gespannt, wie es weitergeht. "Das bedeutet, dass der Blaidoclan sich wieder einer Allianz anschließen muss, sonst werden sie auf jeden Fall verlieren." Nordöstlich erscheint das Clansymbol der Senju, im Süden das Symbol des Hitoshiclans. "Am einfachsten ist es natürlich, der Senjuallianz beizutreten, so wie es einst auch war, aber ein Teil der Allianz hat den Blaidoclan vor vielen Jahren verraten, deshalb ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Blaidos wieder zurückkehren. Bleiben also nur noch Verhandlungen mit der südlichen Allianz, das Beitreten der westlichen Allianz, die gerade zerfällt, oder aber ein Bündnis mit der Uchihaallianz, die das vorherige Blaidooberhaupt vor Jahren abgelehnt hat." Mein Clansymbol materialisiert sich ebenfalls in der Luft. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich der alte Blaido für den Uchihaclan entscheidet, beide würden davon fast nur profitieren. 

"So Kinder, ihr habt es erfolgreich geschafft, euch vor der japanischen Literatur zu drücken, morgen werdet ihr aber nicht verschont." Das blaue Chakra löst sich schlagartig in Luft auf, als Nezumi anfängt, ihre Sachen wieder einzupacken. "Passt auf euch auf, wir sehen uns morgen."   
  


_Ein ziemliches Erklärbärkapitel, aber ich glaube es ist ganz gut zu wissen, was die ganzen Clans so machen xD_

_Das ist eine Zeichnung von Nezumi als Karai xD_

"Heute kannst du dich gern allein betrinken, ich heute nicht." Izuna tötet mich sonst. "Oh, lernst du etwa aus deinen Fehlern?", spottet Nezumi und bestellt Sake. Endlich wird mir auch klar, wie sie das jedes Mal überlebt. Sie ist keine fünfzehn sondern zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. "So, raus mit der Sprache, was war das vorhin?" Die Frau nimmt erst einen Schluck, bevor sie endlich spricht. "Das ist die Kraft des Blaidoclans. Am besten zeige ich dir ein Beispiel. Schau mal." Dem Barmann fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als über dem Tresen ein Katana aus Chakra auftaucht. Zuerst sehen wir nur Umrisse, dann wird das Katana mit leuchtendem, blauen Chakra ausgefüllt. "Das geht natürlich viel viel schneller, aber ich will es dir ja erklären. Ich erschaffe eine Waffe aus Chakra und dann...", sie formt Fingerzeichen, "kann ich sie materialisieren." das Katana hört auf zu glühen und bekommt eine normale Färbung, dann fällt es einfach auf den Tresen. Im Holz entsteht eine Delle, weil es so schwer ist. "Wie ist das möglich?" Nezumi grinst. "Das ist die Materialisierung des Blaidoclans. Brauchst du ein neues Katana?" Diese Waffe ist echt, daran besteht kein Zweifel. 

"Was kannst du damit noch machen?", will ich wissen. "Aus Chakra kann ich formen, was ich möchte.", Aus ihrem Becher wächst ein winziger Chakrabaum. "Aber ich kann keine Lebewesen erschaffen." Der Baum löst sich wieder auf. "Und du kannst dir ja mit Sicherheit denken, dass das viel Chakra kostet. Wenn ich einmal etwas erschaffen habe, kann ich es nicht wieder verschwinden lassen. Das Katana gehört also dir." Von dieser Kraft habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Ich frage mich, wie viele Blaidos das überhaupt beherrschen. Nezumi materalisiert genau das, was sie sich vorstellt, sie braucht neben viel Konzentration auch noch ein gutes Gedächtnis.

"Aha!" Nezumi neben mir friert mitten in ihrer Bewegung ein, als sie Izunas Stimme hört. Was will mein Bruder denn hier?! "Du bist also Madaras Geliebte." Izuna lässt sich neben der blauhaarigen Frau fallen und grinst mich an. Nezumi seufzt tief und kippte sich Sake nach. "Ihr beiden geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven, wisst ihr das?" Izuna runzelt die Stirn, als Nezumi ihm ins Gesicht schaut. Na mal sehen, wann es ihm auffällt. 

"Dein Date ist Karai?!" Izuna schaut wieder zu Nezumi. "Nein, Karai ist eine Frau? Ich bin einfach nur verwirrt." Nezumi kippt sich wieder nach. "Mein Name ist Nezumi und ich bin nicht Madaras Date, klar?" Mein kleiner Bruder sieht mich hilfesuchend an. "Ich erkläre es dir später in Ruhe, ja? Es ist schon spät." "Du musst wissen, dass Karai nie existiert hat, klar? Mein Vater hat mich fast sterben lassen und dann zu Karai gemacht." So wie sie das erzählt, ergibt die Geschichte gar keinen Sinn, ich glaube dieses Mal hat sie ein bisschen zu viel gehabt. "Ich glaube es ist Zeit zu gehen.", schlage ich vor. "Ihr seid solche Langweiler, ja!" Izuna lacht und winkt mir dann zu. "Damit musst du wohl allein klarkommen. Bis morgen früh, großer Bruder." Zum abschied steckt er mir die Zunge aus, dann löst er sich in Rauch auf. Ich fass es nicht, mein kleiner Bruder ist so faul, dass er nur einen Doppelgänger herschickt! Ich wette der echte Izuna pennt. 

"Ich glaube dein Bruder hat einen Doppelgänger erschaffen." Auch schon bemerkt. "Hey, jetzt hör auf zu trinken!" "Du bist eine Spaßbremse, Madara." Nein, ich bin erwachsen. Ich nehme ihr die Flasche weg, bezahle und schleife die Blaido dann nach draußen. Ich bin froh, mal nicht der Betrunkene zu sein, jetzt kann ich Nezumi morgen dafür auslachen, dass... Nezumi hat mich nie so richtig ausgelacht. Eher im Gegenteil. Ich glaube es ist fair, wenn ich sie zumindest für morgen damit in Ruhe lasse. Hoffentlich hat sie noch was von dem Wasser da, das wird sie brauchen. Madara,", sie legt mir ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, "ich will Euch nur darüber informieren, dass mir schwindelig ist, Uchihasama." Das glaube ich ihr sofort. "Aber das ist komisch, weil ich nie betrunken bin." Da hat sie allerdings Recht. So viel mehr als sonst hat sie nicht getrunken. Das hört sich so an, als würde ich sie schon lange kennen... Oh Mann.


	5. 5

Ich muss Madara davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht betrunken bin, sondern dass hier irgendetwas anderes passiert ist. Ich war noch nie so betrunken und auch die Menge, die ich heute hatte, ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber jetzt ist mir schwindelig und super schlecht und meine Beine versagen immer öfter. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es jede Minute schlimmer wird. Ich kann absolut klar denken, aber ich kann nicht mehr vernünftig sprechen. Mal abgesehen davon nimmt Madara mich sowieso nicht ernst. Jeder Betrunkene behauptet, er sei nicht betrunken. Scheiße, ist mir übel. Vielleicht ist es ja sogar besser, wenn ich das wieder auskotze. Habe ich etwas anderes getrunken, als Sake. Ist das... ist das Gift? Ich versuche Madara anzusehen, aber ich sehe nur verschwommen. Aber warum sollte er mich vergiften, er will den Blaidoclan nicht als Feind. Der Barmann kann es auch nicht gewesen sein, er hat kein Motiv und wäre außerdem wirklich dumm gewesen, wo ich doch mit Madara da war. Dann hätte er mich vorher schon längst umgebracht. Aber wer war es dann? Izunas Doppelgänger vielleicht? Nee, das ist ebenfalls Blödsinn. 

"So kommen wir nie voran, komm steh auf." Ich kann nichts dafür, ich wurde vielleicht vergiftet. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen, als Madara mich wieder auf die Beine zieht. So langsam wird mir etwas mulmig, denn ich bin die einzige, die weiß was wirklich los ist und ich kann mir selbst nicht mehr helfen. Madara nimmt mich an der Hüfte und wirft mich über seine Schulter. Das ist für sich eine gute Idee, wenn mir nicht so übel wäre. "Mada-", schaffe ich es gerade so zu hauchen, der Rest geht in Würgegeräusche über. Naja, die sprechen ja für sich. Da hat wohl jemand Angst, dass ich ihm in die Haare kotze. Ich bin schneller von Madaras Schulter runter, als ich gucken kann (nur rein theoretisch, ich kann gerade gar nichts mehr sehen), und kotze ins Gras. Und das tut verdammt gut. 

"Mit dir trinke ich nie wieder was.", erklärt der Uchiha. Ich hocke auf allen Vieren im kniehohen Gras und atme ein paar Mal tief durch. Langsam wird es besser, das Kotzen hat geholfen. "Bist du eigentlich bescheuert?", stöhne ich. "Was hast du erwartet, wenn du mich packst wie einen Sack Reis. Ich hätte sogar gekotzt, wenn ich nicht vergiftet worden wäre!" "Das nächste Mal helfe ich dir eben nicht!" Ich versuche mich aufzurichten, bin aber noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen. "Moment, wieso Gift?" "Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin nicht betrunken. Irgendjemand hat versucht mich zu vergiften." "Ich war doch die ganze Zeit bei dir." Ich greife nach Madaras Arm, damit ich nicht umfalle und nicke dann. "Das muss vorher passiert sein. Ein Gift mit Langzeitwirkung. Bestimmt habe ich es durch den Alkohol überhaupt erst bemerkt." "Dann war es dein Vater. Der Alte hat eine Schraube locker, ich setzte unsere nächste Runde auf ihn." Ich muss schwach schmunzeln. Von wegen, er will nicht mehr mit mir trinken. "Aber Vater braucht mich, warum würde er mich dann umbringen wollen?" "Weil er dumm ist. Aber lass uns das morgen ausdiskutieren, du siehst echt scheiße aus." Ich hoffe er meint mit scheiße erschöpft. Wehe nicht, sonst setzt es morgen was!

"Kannst du laufen?" "Nein, ich nehme ein Angebot, mich zu tragen, gern an. Aber dieses Mal bitte nicht wie ein Sack Reis, okay?" Madara runzelt die Stirn. "Sonst noch Wünsche?" Ich nicke. "Komm morgen wieder zum Unterricht. Die Kinder mögen dich." Der Uchiha seufzt. "Na meinetwegen." 

"Jetzt fühle ich mich wie ein Baby.", sage ich leise. "Du fühlst dich aber nicht an, wie ein Baby.", grummelte der schwarzhaarige. "Sag bescheid, wenn ich zu schwer bin." "Du bist zu fett." Klasse, Madara verarscht mich! Ich kann nicht fett sein, dafür trainiere ich viel zu viel. "Du bist ein Idiot.", murmel ich in seine Haare, die mir im Gesicht hängen. Aber dieser Idiot riecht gut. Zuerst dachte ich, das ist der Wald, aber diese rauchige Note kommt definitiv von Madara. Ich kann ganz bestimmt schon längst wieder laufen, aber ich schweige. Stattdessen lasse ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und blende meine ganzen Probleme für einen Augenblick lang aus. Es ist so unglaublich angenehm, bei jemandem ich selbst sein zu dürfen, ich habe dieses Gefühl vermisst. Es ist mir sogar egal, dass Madara mich gar nicht leiden kann, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass er meinen Namen kennt. "Danke, Madara..."

Madara hat recht gehabt. Es muss Vater gewesen sein, denn er ist derjenige, der mir morgens meinen Milchbecher hinstellt. Ich habe es bemerkt, als ich ganz automatisch danach gegriffen habe. Aber der alte Sack will mich doch nicht wirklich umbringen, oder? Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Die Milch trinken. Ich will wissen was das ist, bevor Vater mitbekommt, dass ich es weiß. Auch wenn ich mir heute Nacht die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt habe, ich werde es überleben. Dann mal runter damit. Bevor ich die Milch allerdings trinken kann, nimmt Madara mir den Becher aus der Hand und trinkt das Zeug einfach selbst. Ich fasse es nicht, was denkt der sich denn?! Vater fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Willst du auch noch meinen Reis haben, oder reicht dir meine Milch?" "Nehm ich auch." Der Uchiha schnappt sich auch noch meine Schüssel Reis. Sarkasmus geht ihm offensichtlich am Arsch vorbei. 

"Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich wusste, dass die Milch vergiftet ist, oder?" Eine halbe Stunde später stehe ich im Gästezimmer der Uchiha um mich über meinen Frühstücksdiebstahl zu beschweren. "Nein, tut mir leid, für so intelligent habe ich dich nicht gehalten. Wärst du intelligent, dann hättest du dieses ganze Theater schon vor Jahren beendet." Es ist nicht gerade einfach, sich gegen seinen eigenen Vater zu stellen, wenn man von klein auf seine Marionette spielt. Und vielleicht sehnt sich auch ein ganz kleiner Teil in mir noch immer nach seiner Anerkennung. "Mein Bruder hat recht. Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass der Plan deines Vaters totaler Müll ist." Ach wie schön, Izuna Uchiha ist bereits im Bilde. "Mensch seid ihr zwei Intelligenzbestien.", grummel ich. "Ich will wissen, was für ein Gift das ist und weil ich die Milch nicht einfach einstecken kann, hatte ich vor mein Blut untersuchen zu lassen." Ja, jetzt gucken sie dumm. "Vielleicht solltest du deine Pläne vorher mit uns absprechen, Nezumisan." Ich hebe eine Augenbraue. "Seit wann arbeiten wir denn überhaupt zusammen?" 

"Hört mal, ihr macht einfach euer Ding und ich mache meins." Madara verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Wenn ich gestern nicht bei dir gewesen wäre, hättest du niemals nachhause gefunden." "Ohne dich wäre ich überhaupt nicht saufen gegangen." "Wärst du wohl." Fängt der Streit mit mir an?! "Oh ich hoffe du musst genauso viel kotzen, wie ich!" Madara zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Nur, wenn ich Alkohol trinke und das habe ich nicht vor." Dann sind wir beide also zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen. Dieses Gift wirkt langsam und unbemerkt, um jemanden zu töten muss man seinem Opfer mehrere Dosen verabreichen und wenn es mit Alkohol in Berührung kommt, macht es sich bemerkbar. Darüber habe ich gestern neben dem Klo nachgedacht. 

°°°

"Meinst du ich darf heute Nacht trotzdem mit in die Schule?" Mein Bruder schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich denke eher nicht. Sie scheint ziemlich genervt von dir zu sein." "Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht warum. Ich kann doch nicht wissen, dass sie sich absichtlich vergiften will." Gestern war sie noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass ihr Vater der Täter sein soll. "Oh, du bist noch viel schlimmer. Du hasst es, wenn man sich in deine Angelegenheiten einmischt." Oh ja, das hasse ich wirklich, wenn andere glauben, sie seien schlauer als ich. "Ihr zwei seid ich euch ziemlich ähnlich. Ihr seid beide stur und unsozial und ich glaube sie kämpft genau wie du damals um Vaters Aufmerksamkeit." Ich bin überhaupt nicht unsozial! Und Vaters Aufmerksamkeit war mir total egal. Izuna hat unrecht. "Ich gehe jetzt und werde etwas soziales tun, nur damit du das weißt.", erkläre ich und verlasse den Raum. Izuna sieht mir kopfschüttelnd nach. 

"Uchihasama, da seid ihr ja, ich habe bereits nach Euch suchen lassen." Und ich habe Nezumi gesucht, aber das Clanoberhaupt ist mir auch recht. Anscheinend ist Blaidosama von seiner Konferenz mit dem Senjuclan zurück. "Folgt mir, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Etwas widerwillig folge ich dem alten Mann. Ich hasse es, wenn andere mir sagen, was ich zu tun habe, vorallem wenn sie vorher die Frechheit hatten, mich zu versetzen. Die dunkelblaue Robe des Blaidos schleift über den trockenen Boden, aber daran stört er sich nicht. Sattdessen schaut er in den Himmel während er geht und gibt ab und zu ein paar Sätze wie "Schönes Wetter heute.", von sich. Verrückter alter Greis. 

"Bei er Konferenz werden meine beiden Nachfolgerkandidaten dabei sein. Ich hoffe, das stört Euch nicht." "Wer sind d-" "Das ist erfreulich, dass Euch das nicht stört." Ich rufe mir Nezumis Worte in Gedanken, rohe Gewalt hilft mir leider nicht weiter. Angeblich hasst ihr Onkel Stress. Der Alte schiebt die Tür auf und tritt als erster ein. "Das ist mein Sohn Hajim und das ist mein Neffe Karai." Nezumi und sein Sohn thronen bereits auf ihren Plätzen, zwischen ihnen ist noch ein prunkvolles Sitzkissen frei. Der Blaido lässt sich darauf fallen und deutet dann mit seiner Hand auf das letzte Sitzkissen, vor ihm. Die drei Blaidos sitzen mir gegenüber erhöht und ich fühle mich wie vors Gericht gestellt. 

"Der Uchihaclan hat ein Anliegen, dass uns ihr Clanoberhaupt nun unterbreiten wird. Danach ist es an euch beiden, ein Urteil zu fällen, Karai, Hajim." Sein Sohn nickt. Nezumi schaut mich nur an. "Moment mal, ich mache doch einen Vertrag mit dem Oberhaupt des Blaidoclans!" Ich wünschte, Izuna wäre hier. Aber jetzt muss ich mich ganz allein davon abhalten ihnen allen die Nase zu brechen. Wahrscheinlich durchschauen diese Sensorninjas mich sowieso, mein Chakra kann ich schon lange nicht mehr ruhig halten. "Keine Sorge, junger Freund, meine Stimme zählt natürlich auch. Also los, was wollt Ihr von uns, was habt Ihr uns zu bieten?" Ein paar Knochenbrüche. Mindestens. "Aber mach es kurz, ich habe noch eine Trainingsstunde mit meinem Bruder.", murrt Hajim desinteressiert. Ihn bringe ich zuerst um. Warum will ich dieses Bündnis nochmal?! 

"Ich bin dagegen.", lässt Hajim uns wissen. "Wir können dem Uchihaclan nicht vertrauen." Die beiden Richter sehen das Clanoberhaupt an, doch dieser schüttelt den Kopf. "Diskutiert das untereinander." Warum tun die mir das an? Dieses Bündnis ist eine ernste Sache und der Blaido lässt seine Kinder die Entscheidung treffen?! Offiziell ist Karai erst fünfzehn Jahre alt und auch wenn der alte Blaido weiß, dass es Nezumi ist, die hier die Entscheidung trifft, er weiß nicht dass ich das auch weiß und lässt einen fünfzehnjährigen vor meinen Augen meine Clanangelegenheiten entscheiden. Und Hajim sieht mir auch nicht gerade würdig aus. Ich glaube ich begehe gleich Harakiri, soll Izuna das hier doch mitmachen. "Wir sollten uns lieber mit den Senju verbünden, mit denen haben wir schon seit Jahren einen Vertrag. Der Uchihaclan wollte uns schon einmal unterwerfen." Nezumi kratzt sich am Kinn. "Das wäre das einfachste." Es ist völlig klar, dass Nezumi nicht auf meiner Seite ist. Allerdings hat sie gestern Abend auch gesagt, dass es unrealistisch sei, dass die Blaidos der Senjuallianz beitreten, weil es dort einen Clan gäbe, der sie verraten habe. Ich rechne trotzdem nicht mit ihrer Zustimmung, sie kann uns nicht leiden. 

"Allerdings ist es diesmal nicht Tajima Uchiha, sondern Madara Uchiha, der uns um Hilfe bittet.", fügt sie hinzu. "Er ist aber sein Sohn. Am Ende kämpfen wir für ihn und dann versucht er im besten Moment die Kontrolle über uns zu übernehmen. Das ist schon einmal passiert." "Und die Senjuallianz hat uns damals an die Westallianz verraten. Wo ist der Unterschied? Beide Optionen sind nicht optimal." Sagen darf ich vor der Schlachtbank übrigens nichts. Ich muss stumm zuhören und abwarten, und das geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven. "Vater so kommen wir zu nichts. Noch bist du das Clanoberhaupt!" Da stimme ich Hajim ausnahmsweise zu. Aber der Alte lächelt so verklärt, der plant doch was. So langsam frage ich mich, ob es hier wirklich um ein Bündnis geht oder ob ich nur als Fallbeispiel diene, damit die beiden lernen, wie man ein Clanoberhaupt wird. 

"Gut, dann bin ich für ein Bündnis mit dem Uchihaclan. Uchihasama hat uns einen fairen Deal vorgeschlagen und ich nehme an." Na endlich. Ich erhebe mich von meinem Platz. "Halt, junger Freund. Karais Stimme fehlt noch. Ihr habt eine Zusage und eine Ablehnung, es liegt an Karai, was nun geschieht." Wen will er hier eigentlich verarschen, mich oder seine Schüler?! "Das reicht jetzt wirklich, wie lange soll ich mir diesen Kindergarten hier noch anschauen?!" Ist mir egal, ich mache jetzt Stress, und wenn sich der Alte auf den Kopf stellt. "Das hier ist eine Konferenz, keine Unterrichtsstunde für werdende Oberhäupter!" Im Kampf bin ich allen dreien auf jeden Fall überlegen. Das ist zwar nicht das, was ich erreichen wollte, aber ich verliere die Geduld. "Aber Karais Meinung dazu interessiert mich wirklich. Man braucht Geduld und Ruhe, wenn man etwas erreichen möchte, junger Freund." "Spart Euch das, ich bin seit fünf Jahren das Oberhaupt des Uchihaclans, ich bin nicht Euer junger Freund!" Mein Chakra reißt den Boden auf und die Risse ziehen sich bis zur Decke. "Ich fürchte, so können wir uns nicht einig werden, -" "Ich stimme zu." Der Alte und ich schauen gleichzeitig zu Nezumi, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war. "Ich vertraue Uchihasama, lasst uns der Uchihaallianz beitreten."   
  


Er hätte es beinahe versaut. Madara hat die Tür so heftig hinter sich zugeknallt, dass der Türrahmen sich aus er Wand gelöst hat. Hajim atmet tief durch. "Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich geglaubt, er bringt uns um." Onkel Kirio zündet sich seine Pfeife an. "Das hätte er auch gern getan. Ich hoffe, das war die richtige Entscheidung, dieser Mann ist gefährlich." Hajim sieht seinen Vater ungläubig an. "Und wieso hast du dann zugestimmt?! Hashirama Senju wäre auf jeden Fall die bessere Wahl gewesen!"

Onkel Kirio steht auf und streicht sein Gewand glatt. "Ich persönlich glaube, dass es egal ist, beide Allianzen ziehen Risiken mit sich. Aber Nezumi mag den Uchiha und Nezumi mag nicht viele Menschen." Anscheinend ist meine Menschenkenntnis das neue Maß.

"Moment, ich habe gesagt, ich vertraue ihm, nicht ich mag ihn. Das ist ein Unterschied!"

"Wie du meinst. Ich bin auch immer noch überrascht, dass du ausgerechnet jemandem wie ihm dein Vertrauen schenkst, aber auf dein Gefühl zu hören hat uns noch nie enttäuscht."

"Weil Madara ein guter Mann ist. Er ist nicht sein Vater und er wird unseren Clan auch nicht verraten, er hat nämlich Ehre.", verteidige ich den Uchiha.

"Und da bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Ich verdrehe die Augen. "Ihr zwei habt ihn aber auch ganz schön provoziert. Das wäre überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen." Onkel und Hajim haben ihn absichtlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben nur um zu testen, wann er explodiert. Und jetzt haben wir eingerissene Wände und einen einbruchsgefährdeten Fußboden.

"Aber natürlich war das notwendig. Ich wollte mir einen Eindruck verschaffen, als Clanoberhaupt braucht man einfach eine gewisse Ruhe und die fehlt ihm ganz eindeutig." 

"Was ist, wenn wir ein Fest veranstalten, bevor die Uchiha wieder abreisen? Wir müssen eh noch die Truppe zusammenstellen, die wir Uchihasama zur Verfügung stellen wollen. Lasst uns uns mit den Uchiha wieder gut stellen.", schlägt Hajim vor.

"Einschleimen, eine gute Idee."

Hajim und sein Vater schmunzeln beide. "Also ich hab auch mal wieder Lust auf ein richtig dickes Fest."

"Klasse, viel Spaß, ich muss jetzt ins Dorf." Ich kaufe immer im Dorf ein, um die Kinder zu sehen, die ich nachts unterrichte. Und um einmal am Tag ich selbst sein zu dürfen. Naja fast ich selbst. Eigentlich bin ich im Dorf nur als Lehrerin Misaki bekannt. Aber Misaki ist an Nezumi näher dran als an Karai. 

"Was tust du denn hier?" Madara Uchiha lehnt vor Onkel Kirios Anwesen an einer Kiefer und schaut jeden böse an, der vorbeikommt. "Da bist du ja endlich." Anscheinend hat er auf mich gewartet. "Und was willst du von mir? Ich habe es jetzt eilig." Der Uchiha zieht ein Kunai aus seiner Tasche und schiebt dann seinen Ärmel nach oben. "Worauf wartest du, ich brauche ein Gefäß." Er will mir sein Blut geben, wegen des Gifts! Dann kann ich doch noch heute herausfinden, was für ein Gift es ist. Schnell forme ich ein Glasgefäß aus Chakra und materialisiere es. Madara setzt auf seinem Unterarm an und eine dünne, rote Linie bildet sich auf seiner blassen Haut. 

"Das sollte reichen.", sage ich zufrieden und verschließe das Gefäß. Das kann ich gleich dem Dorfarzt geben. "Hey, Karai, du bist ja noch da!" Ich winke Hajim zu, der gerade das Anwesen verlässt. "Was dagegen, wenn ich mit ins Dorf komme? Vater hat mir wieder Arbeit gegeben und ich muss mich davor drücken." Ich verdrehe die Augen. Dieser Vollidiot. "Oh, kommt unser junger Freund auch mit?" Ich nehme Madara am Arm, bevor er meinen Cousin erwürgen kann. "Hajim, du bist fies. Du musst nicht mehr so gemein sein, er hat den Test bestanden." "Eigentlich nicht. Bestanden hat er nur wegen dir." Madara schiebt meine Hand weg und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was denn für ein Test?!" Hajim und ich schauen uns beide gleichzeitig an. "Wir haben Euch absichtlich provoziert um zu sehen, wie geduldig Ihr seid.", erklärt Hajim schließlich und geht einen Schritt zurück, Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Uchiha. "Dieser ganze Clan besteht aus Verrückten.", seufzt Madara nur und wir atmen auf. Er nimmt es uns vielleicht übel, aber er bringt uns nicht um. Noch nicht. 

"Du hast mich also verarscht?", fragt er mich dann. "Nein, hat er nicht. Karai wusste von unserem Plan bis zur Konferenz nichts.", werde ich verteidigt. "Naja, ist ja auch egal, wir haben doch jetzt alle das, was wir wollen." Naja, mehr oder weniger. "Also was ist, können wir jetzt los?", frage ich ungeduldig. Ich will endlich wissen, was für ein Gift das ist. Hajim nickt. Ich hake mich bei Madara unter, als wären wir richtig dicke Kumpel, und dann brechen wir auf. Anscheinend hat der Uchiha nichts gegen einen Ausflug. 

"Was habt ihr da vorhin eigentlich gemacht? War das Blut?" Hajim hat unsere Blutübergabe mitbekommen. Ich nicke. "Ja das war Blut. Mein Vater versucht mich zu vergiften und ich will wissen, was es ist. Nur hat Madara meine vergiftete Milch getrunken und jetzt nehmen wir sein Blut anstatt meines." Mein Cousin schaut abwechselnd zwischen uns hin und her. "Ihr wisst bescheid?", fragt er Madara ungläubig. "Aber natürlich weiß ich bescheid." Sehe ich da den Hauch eines Grinsens? Und wir sind die Verrückten? Wirklich Madara?!


End file.
